Number Eight chapters 1 through 6
by Imagine123456789
Summary: This story is about Number Eight and how she deals with life on earth. Sorry I am not good at summaries. this is my first story please review!   -thanks :P


Number eight  
>1<br>Another explosion as we walk up the ramp into the ship. I was 3 or 4 when I walked with my brown hair flowing in the wind. If you are wondering what my name is, to tell the truth I don't remember what it was that was along time ago. There are a total of 18 of us boarding the ship. Me and eight other young children were all of us silent and confused the rest mostly around 5 years old and our Cêpans (guardians) who are in there 40s. I am the youngest and was last ones on the ship. As I enter my blue eyes fill with tears I know we are being forced to leave our planet. My Cêpan James was holding my hand dragging me along. When we all gather together an elder takes these pendants and starts to chant strange words and puts the necklace around our necks. We are name in the number that we were in line. I'm eighth in line so I become "Eight". As he goes through the line he hands our Cêpan these Lorien chests and tells them to always keep them. When he finishes he tells us that the pendants will make it so the Mogadorians can only kill us in order. He also says that we are meant to go to earth and grow stronger until we can defeat the Mogadorians. Four, tall blond boy with a mischievous smile asked why those Mogadorians would want to destroy Lorien. Lorien my home planet, a planet 5 times smaller than Earth, covered with dense forests and strange animals. My people weren't not like Earths people we want to preserve our land. But we use to be like that but we saw how we were hurting our planet so we stopped. But the Mogadorians did not stop and they used there resources up so there planet died. So they came to Lorien to take over. When they got here they brought these nasty reptile- creatures with sharp claws and teeth that looked like daggers protruding from there gums. The Lorien garde tried to fight them off but there were too many. So our ship was forced to leave.

2  
>We were in orbit for a week as we watched our planet become destroyed. I remember when one of the Cêpans suggested that we play tag. "Ones it" I screamed as I ran away from the light brown haired kid. He chased me down the hall and he almost caught me when Four made a dash across him and said you can't get me and One followed. I slid down the wall and closed my eyes. I heard kids screaming and laughing while our guardians talked. I jumped off the wall when I heard some one coming, it was Six followed by two and nine. Six was a curly blonde haired girl she acted like the boss. And Two was a shy red headed girl while Nine was a strong willed girl with straight jet-black hair that fell to her shoulders. I dashed pass them to the main room, there I saw Seven, Three, and Five crouched in a corner. They shushed me and Five pulled me down. Seven was a boy with brown curly hair and Three was some what a quiet guy with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. But Five was the mischievous one like Four. He had dark brown wavy hair with emerald green eyes. He told me to be quiet but I didn't listen and I jumped up and ran down another hall and heard the boys footsteps "Well there found" I said as I ran. We played for hours but mostly I hung out with Four, Five, and Two. When we reached Earth we all walked out of our ship and went our separate ways without saying good bye or anything. When me and my guardian James got in our black car, I asked if we would see them again and he said "Maybe one day when the time is right". I never forgot those words as we pulled away from the others, but that was ten years ago...<p>

3  
>In these past years I have been called by many names, Carter Grace, Annie Jones, Kate Less the list goes on and on. Every few months we move to a different place and a new name. And for some reason James only changes his last name to match mine. He is a tall guy, 6 ft with tan skin, brown hair, and gray eyes but when one of the numbers die I know it. One died when I was 8 it awoke me from my sleep. I was crying hard remembering the day we played tag together; James had raced in and tried to comfort me. Three years later, I was in Houston, Texas when i felt the pain shoot up my leg. James and I were in the car on the way to our house. Two I thought as I felt the pain. It hurt badly and tears were streaming down my face. I was crying not so much the pain but thinking that she would never see Lorien again on any of us for that matter. But Threes death struck me the most. It was a few weeks ago when the pain passed through my body I remembered his blue eyes and his blonde hair it hurt me that I had yet another scar on my leg. I get a scar each time one of the numbers die. The scar is always a circular scar that happiness to be the pendent that we each wear on our necks. It appears on my leg and its imprinted on my skin for as long as I live. Now I am know as Skye Blue, a girl from Maine. Who came to Florida because her dad, James Blue needed a warm and sunny place to finish his Paintings. But the real reason we came is because Mogadorians dislike sunlight, they can go out in it but they just don't like it. We moved here about a month ago and nobodies suspicious or anything. When I get home from school James is seated on a chair by the computer looking for some news on me or any of the other five left. "Did you find anything interesting" I say as I give him a hug. He tells rather quickly "Only a news article about a boy named John Smith and his dad Henri that are suppose to be some kind of terrorist."Where are they now?" "Are they one of us?" I am so excited, I hope they are I say to myself. "Calm down, kiddo!" he tells me as he lifts himself from the chair. After he leaves the room I quickly sit in the chair. And I look at the screen studying there faces. "I will find them" I promise myself as I look up other news that could relate to the Smiths. But the only thing I found was a report on a brown headed kid that police stated that he was missing. It read "Soft-more boy appears to be kidnapped from his small town of Paradise, Ohio." Who are these people I wonder as I head to my light purple room to go to bed.<p>

4  
>That night i awoke with a start. John Smith is number Four I whisper to the air around me. That conclusion hit me in my dream it was of a tall blonde haired boy around 15 or 16 sitting in an old blue truck. He was with that boy that went missing, Sam Goode and he had a beagle on his lap. And ahead of their car was a shiny red motor cycle. There was a girl with striking blonde wavy hair driving it. "Number Six?" I questioned myself as her image passed by. Then I saw a sigh that said you are now entering Florida! Then I woke up and I ran to James room. When I reached his room I jumped on his bed and he woke up as soon as I jumped on the bed. What's wrong he said as he pulled me close to his side. "Nothing" I say then I told about my dream and how Four and Six are heading for Florida. The next morning when we were eating, James surprised me by saying "Time to work on your legacies". What? I said almost choking on my cereal. And with that we went outside and he threw softball in the air for me to try to levitate. Every one of them falling to the ground like lumps of failure. But I kept trying until I could hold one about 5 feet in the air and by that time it was 8 pm and it was time for dinner. We talked over diner, mostly about the power we practiced that day, Telekinesis a power that all gardes have. It allows you to move things with your mind including people and objects. And he said that I would get two other powers that would help me fight the Mogs (Mogadorians). After dinner we headed for bed. The next morning I woke up rather late for so I got straight up, got dressed, packed my lunch, and ran out the door. Today the town seemed deserted so I ran at full speed, about 60 miles an hour across streets and pass houses. It took me about five minutes until I reached the school, it would have been shorter but I had to stop and walk when I got a mile away from school because someone would see me. When I reached school some one yelled "Skye". It was Rachel Rims, a talkative girl with blonde curly hair and dark brown eyes. Today she was wearing a hot pink sweater with skinny jeans. "What's new" she asked me as she appears beside me. "Nothing" I reply thinking about numbers Four and Six. Nothing, "Nothing at all"! She gave me a suspicious look and told me how her brother got grounded because he knocked over a priceless glass vase at there house. After a few minutes the school bell rings, interrupting her story. With that she pulls me into the school and we head for our first class, physical fitness. After we change into our gym clothes we run the track until the teachers, Mr. Benson and Mrs. Mills blow there whistles. When they blow their whistles we head for the courts to go play doge ball. Our coaches split us into two teams as it turned out me and Rachel was on different teams. Good luck I tell the other team as I reach my teams side. Go Mr. Benson yells and we race for the twenty rubber balls in the center. I don't get one of the balls and run at human speed to the back. As I run pass I see Shawn, throw a ball and hit a girl on my team. She tripped and fell, "OUT!" Mrs. Mills yells. The girl limps to the stands. That angers me, that people like Shawn get special treatment just because he's popular. So I ran up to the line and threw the ball at his feet. Wham! The red rubber ball hit him and he went to his knees. "Out!" I said to myself, but of course that wasn't the case considering Shawn was Coach Mills son. "Who did that?" she yelled as she got off her chair and went towards her son. I raised my hand and walked towards her knowing what was coming. "Skye Blue go to the principals office" she said as she helped her son up.<p>

5  
>I scowled and walked out, James isn't going to like this I say to know one particular as I walk down the empty halls. Before I reach the principals office I text James and tell him I got in trouble and I have to go to the office. When I finish I shut my phone off and go to the principal's office. I knock on the door and wait for an answer. I hear a deep voice say come in I took a deep breath and walked in. Principal Thorn, a rather chubby man with think glasses and shaggy Gray hair is sitting at his oak desk studying a paper. For some reason he was sad and looked very tired. I asked what as wrong. Nothing he said and looked at me "Sit down" he said. I sat on one of the smooth leather chairs then he asked what was wrong. So I told him about Shawn and the girl he hit. I see was all he said in response. And then he cleared his throat and continued "Since you purposely threw the dodge ball at Shawn to hurt him, you will get detention for three days". His response surprised me, I thought he was on my side but I guess not. That is all he said as he gave me a detention slip. So I took the slip and got up. I walked to the door not looking back. When I passed the office I saw James sitting at a chair I could tell he looked worried. Hello I said to him in a quiet voice. He got up and we headed for the car. It was a silent road trip, with me knowing that he was getting angrier as we drove. I'm sorry I said quietly, "sorry?" he answered back as if I had punched him in the face. "Thanks to your stunt we probably need to move again". Why I didn't do anything wrong said now angry at him. "Enough!" James yelled as we pulled into the drive way. For the rest of the day we both remained silent. When it was around twelve I left the house, James was already sleeping. I ran down the street with my backpack bouncing in-between my shoulder blades. All I brought was 100 dollar bill, extra clothes, a map, toothpaste, and my toothbrush. I only planned to be gone for a day or so. That night I slept over at Rachel's house. When her parents asked if it was ok I told them that it was and that my dad was sleeping and they shouldn't wake him. I woke up at 8 that morning when I heard Rachel's mom on the phone. I snuck to the door and gasped when I heard her mom tell the person on the phone that I was here. James I thought instantly. I raced to the window and jumped out onto the wet grass. This was a bad idea I thought as I ran toward the main part of town with my ankles covered in wet dew grass. I slowed as I approached the center I saw an old blue truck and a red motorcycle. Four and six were standing right next to the truck they were arguing and then they both stormed off leaving the Sam kid behind. Fine I will look myself he seemed to yell at them before he got into the car. He looked safe enough so walked up to the blue car. I walked around to the passenger's side and said "Can I have a lift?" Sure hope in he said. I jumped in the old car and strapped myself in. What's your name he asked, "Skye Blue" I answered as I shook his hand.<br>"So where are we going?"  
>well where do you want to go!<br>"Where ever" I said and that was that we drove off. Do you live around here he asked. "I move from place to place, what are you doing here?" and why aren't you in Paradise? I asked. Looking for friends of mine he said rather nervously. I knew he was nervous now. "Did you come with anyone?" I asked knowing the answer. Yea with my friends John and Jane. "You can stop here" I said and prepared to get out when his phone rang. I picked it up and said hello the deep voice replied with the usual, who are you? "Eight" I said and put the phone down. Sam looked at me surprised while he reached for the phone quickly and I heard Fours muffled voice. I knew if Four and Six had found James then he would tell Sam to make me stay until they came so I ran away from the truck as fast as I could without getting tired and headed for the meadow. We were on the outskirts of town so it would take awhile for Four, Six, and James to come. I heard Sam yelling for me to come back but I couldn't hear him over the screeches. Then I saw one, a creature with daggers as teeth and reptile like skin. It was racing towards me fast. I screamed and ran as fast as I could. We both knew that I couldn't keep it up for long so it paced itself. I was relived when I saw James car but it was bad luck because at that moment I tripped and fell. The creature raised its hind arm and aimed for me with claws extended. I put my arms up knowing that this was the end but when I looked up there was some sort of barrier between us. I can create force fields? I asked myself but I was loosing energy fast. When I was about to pass out I saw Six and Four running towards the creature. While James was running towards me. I passed out right when they reached us James picked me up and was racing towards the car when I blacked out.

6  
>When I woke up I was buckled up in James car. I groaned and he looked in the mirror at me. I expected him to tell me that I was careless and shouldn't have left him in the first place. But he asked if I was ok instead. "Fine" I said as I pulled myself up in the seat. "So where are we going?" I asked him. Alabama for now, until we can figure something out. He took a folder out and handed it to me. I opened it and saw my picture, it read Kelsey Clare. These were documents, I looked at Sam's next he was Austin. Four was Will and Six became Emily. So we all had the same last name, "nice!" I whispered out loud. We drove for the rest of the day, it was a about 10pm when we pulled up into a hotel. As we approached the hotel the old blue truck pulled up and Four, Six, Bernie Kosar, the beagle, and Sam got out. "Hey" I said then I gave then the documents. We then went to the main desk and got two rooms that happen to be attached. As we were walking towards the elevator I turned left suddenly and ran up the stars. They couldn't follow because the elevator was already closed. When I reached our room I sat on the floor and waited. It took them awhile so I used my Telekinesis to open the door. When they reached our room I was already laying on the couch. There were just enough beds in the two tiny rooms. One had a couch and two twin beds in one room. The other room had one couch and a twin bed. The walls were painted yellow and there was wood flooring. Bernie Kosar jumped on the couch and immediate fell asleep. I laughed as I stroked his smooth fur. The next morning we ate breakfast and were on the road again. This time when we reached Alabama we moved into a house. The house had five rooms and three bathrooms. It was two miles from another house and it had a pool. When we unpacked I ran up to my room changed into my bathing suit and jumped into the clear blue water. Soon the rest of them followed. When it was time for dinner we all got out and headed for our rooms to get dressed.<p> 


End file.
